Once Upon a Time in Arabia
by MissyMaestro
Summary: All of Arabia swears Jafar is bent on world domination, but one woman learns his true motives.
1. Once Upon a Time

**1. Once Upon a Time  
**  
Years and years ago, I'd been a child, running barefoot through the sand. Whether my parents had died or simply given me up as a baby, I wasn't sure. Orphan was the only name I'd ever been called. Older orphans raised me on the streets, teaching me how to steal and beg my way through life. That's where my life took a turn down a road that would lead me to great love, and great tragedy.

The other orphans and I were sneaking under tables in the Sunday morning marketplace, reaching up and stealing fruit and bread. If the boys were caught, they were scolded and sometimes never seen again. If I was caught, I was often rewarded with food, because "such a beautiful young girl must be hungry." At ten years old, I had learned to ward off men, because their promises of a warm bed and food in my mouth didn't seem sincere. I didn't need to learn why.

Abdul crunched on a loaf of bread he'd snatched from the table above us.

"Shh," I said, pressing my finger to my lips. "They'll hear you!"

But orphans stealing bread wouldn't upset anyone that day. First, we heard the screaming. Shrieks of women were cut short. Men shouted for _rahmah, _mercy. The heavy wooden peddlers' tables and carts sounded like they were being packed up. I peeked out from under the table to see what had caused the commotion. Once, a prince had come through the village, and people cried out and screamed for him. These screams sounded different.

Tables were exploding, the food on them flying through the air and landing on the ground. Abdul scurried out into the street and gathered as much as he can. A woman ran by and tripped over him, landing hard on her side. We all gasped, expecting a stern punishment. Instead, she issued a warning.

"Child, run," she said. She struggled to her feet and continued sprinting off.

We looked down the way where the sounds were coming from. Large pots and baskets were being thrown against buildings. People ran in all directions, paying no heed to us.

In a flash, the largest snake the world have ever seen slithered down the road, devouring people whole. Its body crushed men alive, and its tail flicked people as if they were flies. The serpent picked up Abdul and gulped him down. The fruit he'd been collecting rained down from the snake's mouth. I stared up in disbelief. The snake's tongue flicked out of its mouth as it studied me momentarily. It must have decided I was too thin to make a good snack, so it slithered down the road, continuing its tour of horror. Suddenly, I realized the street was empty, save for me. Bodies were strewn everywhere. I turned and looked around. I didn't see anyone alive anywhere.

I stood in the middle of the street, wondering what to do. The whole situation seemed unreal. I touched an old man with the tip of my foot. He didn't move. I backed up, and ran into something. I spun around, expecting to be facing the snake. A man dressed in dark robes was looming over me.

"Aren't you afraid of the serpent?" I asked. "Everyone else ran."

Suddenly, a tall staff appeared in the man's hand. I noticed the emblem on top was a cobra's head. Its ruby eyes glowed. The man didn't speak.

"It's okay if you're afraid," I said, sticking my chin out. "I'm not afraid at all."

"What's your name?" the man asked.

I looked up and can still remember how dark his are were. "Zaynah," I replied.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" The tall man knelt down.

I shook my head no.

He had curls that bobbed slightly when he spoke. It made him look friendly, even though his face looked angry. "You're very brave."

"If you're scared, I can help you find a place to hide from that snake. I don't think it would have eaten my friend if he didn't come out from our hiding place."

The man shifted his weight on his haunches and his angry expression seemed to waver. "Give me your hand, Zaynah."

I paused, and recall looking him over with such scrutiny. "I don't want to go with you," I said plainly. I'd learned that phrase, and learned that people in the marketplace came to help if you said it loud enough. "I just thought you were afraid."

"I'm not a bad man," the robed man said. "I won't hurt you. Give me your hand."

I did. He took my tiny hand between both of his. He mumbled something under his breath and gave my hand a squeeze. I felt a warmth run through my veins. I squirmed. It was uncomfortable. I yanked my hand back and rubbed it. The verdict was still out on whether or not I thought he was a bad man. "Why does that feel funny?" As a matter of fact, my entire body felt funny, and I gasped for breath when it felt like my heart forgot how to beat.

"I just made you special," the man said. He stood up and looked around. "I was looking for something, but I couldn't find it."

"What are you looking for?" I asked, looking back up at him.

"A lamp. A special lamp." He smiled down at me. "You'll understand some day." He turned to leave, stepping over the bodies.

"What's your name?" I called after him, now feeling pleasantly warm.

"Jafar."

"Will I see you again?"

He smiled. "I'm sure we'll meet again."


	2. Dead or Alive

**2. Wanted Dead or Alive**

I strolled idly through the Sunday morning market, pausing and examining the occasional scarf. Shopping wasn't on my agenda, but I always had my eyes peeled. I was more into people-watching. The noon sun beat down fiercely. I'd never been to this village, and I wasn't sure how long my money would last me. The next village was a day's walk away. My hunger couldn't wait. Turning a corner, I opened my hand. An apple grew in my palm in moments. I took a bite and exhaled happily as I chewed.

"Mommy," a child called, tugging at his mother's sari. "That lady just did magic!"

The apple suddenly became lodged in my throat. I coughed violently, dislodging the fruit. I dropped the apple and quickly hurried in the opposite direction.

"Hey," a man called after me. "Where did that apple come from? Surely you didn't steal that just to throw it on the ground. Not even the orphans waste food."

"Sorceress!"

"Witch!"

I jogged into a crowd, hoping to lose myself in the packed street.

A city guard appeared in front of me out of nowhere. Before I could think of a discreet way to disappear, he grabbed me. "Come on, witch," the guard growled as he pulled me along back down the street.

People stepped around me, sneering. Just another poor women forced to steal, they assumed. Poor woman, disobeying her husband. Out in the street without a chaperone. Maybe a gypsy. A witch. If only they knew. I'd never been to this sleepy town before, but I'd traveled for four days to get there. Whispers and rumors had been swirling that a dark storm was coming. I'd passed plenty of people leaving the village, superstitious enough to believe they were doomed if they didn't. The signs all looked good.

"What's your name, witch?" the guard called as he pulled me along.

"What's it matter to you?" I asked. I'd been through this song and dance before. If I could escape before they got chains on me, I'd be okay. Chains come into the picture, and all bets are off. Not even my cleverest tricks could help me out of tightly bound chains.

"Even witches have names."

"I actually prefer sorceress," I added.

The man looked back at me fearfully. He quickened his pace, his tight grip on my wrist never slackening.

I could easily annihilate the man. Yet I watched as children peeked out from their homes and quickly peeked back in. Their big brown eyes and brown faces betrayed them and broadcasted their terror. Older kids ran barefoot in the sandy streets, pointing at me and covering their laughter with their hands. There were just too many people around. Persian rugs hung from wooden stands here and there, and peddlers called out to passersby. A monkey danced along to music, and held out its hand for coins. It was a typical small town in the desert. I sighed. Some sorcerers wouldn't have batted an eye at wiping the entire town from the face of the desert.

We approached a large, plain building. The prison, I was assuming. More guards appeared out of nowhere. A messenger must have run ahead with word that I was on my way.

"Don't try anything funny, witch," one said.

My guard still had a tight grip on my forearm. "Be careful," he warned. "She's not a witch."

The younger of the guards looked nervous. "A sorceress?" the youngest asked, taking a step back. "Why did you bring her here?" His voice shook with anxiety. "We're all in danger!"

"Shut up," another said, elbowing him in the ribs. I watched his knees knock together. I gave him a smile, trying to reassure him that I wouldn't turn him into anything unnatural.

Screams broke out from somewhere nearby. We all looked to see where they were coming from. There was smoke billowing from a street nearby. A few moments later, the firsts of the market-goers began fleeing towards us, past us, down the street.

"What's going on, here?"

A few of the guards ran towards the commotion. Mine dragged me closer to the chaos, but stopped, making sure he could keep track of me. He turned and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing? Are you doing this?"

I shook my head and wriggled my hand against his. "Nothing. Clearly."

The screams grew closer, and sound of wood splintering and tables being thrown about floated through the air.

"Run!" one of the guards called, running back to us. "Go! Now!"

"What?"

"The darkness!" he cried as he ran past us, back into the prison.

My heart skipped a beat. The rumors had been right. He was here.

My guard stared at me, then stared at the crowd. He threw me down on the ground, then took off. Unfortunately, another guard showed up behind me as I tried to get up and run.

I peered down the street. People were being picked up and thrown through the air by something that wasn't even there. Flashes of red light were swirling their way about before disappearing. The atmosphere changed and the temperature dropped a few degrees. Then I saw him. Dressed in a black tunic with a black cloak, he seemed to tower above those that ran from him. The man in the robes hadn't aged a day since I last encountered him.

My former guard ran up to him, sword drawn. In one swift motion, Jafar held up his hand and flicked his fingers. There was a loud crack, then the guard fell to the ground.

Jafar stepped over him and continued toward the prison.

Another guard ran to his friend's side. "His back's broken," he called. "Have some mercy!" he screamed.

Jafar paused and looked back over his shoulder. "_Rahmah_," he whispered. A large black serpent with red eyes came slithering down through the market, then poised itself to strike the guard as he knelt beside his friend.

I stood still, watching in wonder. The guard behind me pulled me backward. "Come on, we have to go inside. We're hiding."

I shook my head. "No. You go."

The guard let go. "You're crazy. You're going to be killed, anyway." He took off.

Jafar sauntered past people writhing in pain. The snake would take care of them, I knew. By now, everyone had found refuge, except those lying lifeless in the street. The path of destruction was akin to that of a tornado. The snake slithered down an alley and disappeared, then as I'd seen before, a staff appeared in the man's hand. Its ruby eyes glowed for a moment before dimming and shining no more than regular rubies.

A desert breeze blew down the street. My scarlet dress billowed around me. It hadn't been my plan, but it caught Jafar's attention. He turned his head and stared at me, a lone woman standing amidst destruction and death without so much as trembling.

His voice was low and deep. "I imagine you didn't see what I did to that guard." His eyes were dark as he stared at me.

With every step he took towards me, I willed myself not to break eye contact. This was the moment I'd been waiting for. "Which guard?"

No more than ten feet separated us at this point. "This is no nightmare, girl. Your bravery won't be rewarded. I'll do the same to you." With a thrust of his hand, he sent me flying into a pillar. Holding his hand up, he kept me there until he reached me. He released his hand. I slid down the pillar and landed with a _thud _on my feet.  
I said nothing.

"Why did you not flee?" His curly hair bobbed slightly as he spoke. Now only his physical presence was holding me against the pillar.

"You don't remember me," I said softly.

Jafar snarled and pressed me against the pillar, the staff against my throat. "How dare you look me in the eye."

"We've met before," I said. I pressed my palm into his side and let power course through my arm. Jafar cried out in surprise as he was burned. He released me and stepped a foot back. Anger began to boil in his eyes, and I knew I only had a few seconds before complete annihilation.

"You did this to me. Years ago. In the marketplace of my town." I paused. "Well, it used to be a town. Now it's nothing more than a grave yard." I conjured a ball of green light and spun it around over my palm. I flicked it toward him. He reached out and crushed the light out in his fingers.

Jafar paused and studied my face. "It cannot be." His voice was dangerously quiet.

"Oh, yes," I breathed. "I've hunted for you for years." This was the moment I'd dreamed of, now I wasn't quite sure what to say, or what my game plan was. For wandering the desert for decades, I had plenty of time to think. I just wasn't into pretend conversations.

"Hunted me?" Jafar growled. "Why?" He wrapped a gloved hand around my throat. I choked and grasped at his hand as he raised me off of my feet. When he didn't release me, I sent a jolt through his body. This time, I fell to a crumpled pile when he dropped me. Stars danced in front of my eyes. I gasped for air. Realizing this was no time to play the victim, I hopped to my feet. It was now or never. "Tell me why you did this to me."

The skies had indeed turned dark behind Jafar. I tried to ignore the chill in the air. The same thing happened when I was angry. He sneered. "Tell me why you hunted me."

"Why me? Why a child?"

"You are no longer a child," Jafar said. "Tell me, _girl, _ how many years have you hunted me?"

I hesitated. The years had been long. I had lost track somewhere along the way. I just knew that aging had stopped in my twenties.

"Ah, I know that look," Jafar said. He backed me up against the pillar yet again. "Trying to count eternity. Trying to make sense of time, when you know it doesn't apply to you." He laughed in my face. "I had rather hoped you'd have been use to me by now. But no, I've created a worthless gypsy." He strode away.

Time to pull out the big guns, I thought to myself. "When I was a child, you told me that you were looking for a lamp."

Jafar paused, but didn't turn around. "What of it?"

I laughed. "I overheard chatter from a few palace guards. I know where it is."


	3. Tension

**3. Tension**

"You know where the lamp is?" Jafar jumped at the words.

"Correction," I said. "I know who has it, not necessarily where it is right this instant."

"Who?" Jafar was now inches away from my face.

After spending years upon years wandering the desert hunting for Jafar, he was exactly where I wanted him. The best part? He now needed me for the information I had. I found myself strangely attracted to him. His dark eyes and deep voice were appealing. He'd given me immortality, and that power excited me. Besides, my experiences with men were few and far between. Something always happened, whether it was an accidental shock or bone-crushing strength. Mortals were fragile. Jafar, on the other hand, was fairly indestructible, like myself.

"Who has the lamp, _girl?"_

"I won't give up that information," I laughed. "Not without something in return from you."

"What more can I give you?" Jafar turned his head up and looked down his nose at me. "I spared your life. I gave you powers." He paused. "You want answers? I expected the holder of the lamp to seek you out. For every Dark King, there must be a Queen of Light. A proverbial 'good witch,' as it were." He shook his head. "Yet here we are, and you never rose to challenge me, and therefore, never drew out the lamp." He tiled his head. "There are your answers, girl. You are worthless to me."

In all my years, I had no idea what to expect, but it definitely wasn't this. "You wanted me to rise to challenge you, hmm?" I leaned back against the pillar and posed.

"An error in judgment, clearly." He scoffed.

I reached out and grabbed him by his cloak. "You forget the powers you transferred to me," I whispered.

Jafar stared at my hand on his cloak. "I forget nothing." He snatched his cloak away. "Regret, yes."

"Here I am, rising to challenge you, and you don't like it. Huh." I leaned back again the pillar again. "Now tell me, why do I want to tell you where the lamp is?"

He thrust out his hand, trying to conjure on me. I blocked his spell. He scowled. "The lamp."

"Like I said," I glanced at his lips. "I'm closer to finding it than you are. And the funny thing?" I added before licking my lips seductively. "I don't even want it."

Jafar hesitated. "Then why are you looking for it?"

"To have something you want."

Slowly, a smile spread on his face. "Oh, my dear girl," he reached out and touched my chin. "That's already been achieved."

I bit my lip. "Oh?" I held my breath as he leaned in. My lips parted and I reached out and rested my hand on the staff.

"Where is the lamp?" He whispered in my ear before pulling back and studying my face.

I snatched the staff out of his hand and froze a pair of guards running toward us. "Doesn't matter now," I said, turning and running.

"Why are you running?" Jafar called after me. He summoned the staff away from me. It jerked out of my hand and flew back to him.

"So the guards don't catch us," I called over my shoulder. "Come on!"

The vibration of a spell passed through the air. I froze, knowing exactly what had just happened. The guards were all gone, sent to some terrible place or just, gone. Evil magic had a chill to it that passed through to your bones.

"Jafar," I slowly chewed through the syllables. "I'll never tell you where the lamp is if you kill another mortal."

"What good is the power if you don't use it?" He was right behind me again. He lifted up a strand of hair away from my ear. "I can teach you how to use it." He placed his hands on my hips. "Harness it. Take advantage of it. Use it to get what you want."

"I know how to use it," I replied, turning to face him. "I just don't use it for evil. I'm persuasive enough to get what I want without slaughtering the mortals. That's all you need; a little persuasion." We were close enough that I pecked his lips. My heart raced and I batted my eyes, daring him to make the next move.

He didn't move away, but studied my face. "Persuasive indeed." He leaned in to kiss me, the in a flash, was gone.


End file.
